


This Time I'm Not Gonna Let Go Of Your Love... (Naruto: SasuSaku)

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apologies, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: (A/N: I thought the last ninja war took place across the sea so, this was my first after-war fanfic during my seventh grade. Ja!)The almighty ninja war of all time just finished and it was a bright afternoon in the Konoha Camp.Sasuke, Naruto and the other shinobi needs to be treated and they are all leaving back to Konohagakure the next day.In this fateful day, Sasuke Uchiha, the rogue S-Rank Missing nin, reunites with Sakura Haruno...a girl that sought her approval since genin days. Will Sasuke love her now that his heart has been cleansed of evil intentions?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1 ~ After the war ended...

Sasuke Uchiha, being a previous member of the Akatsuki (or as the game wanted to call it, ASSOCIATION OF NINJA THUGS), was converted back to being a Konoha Shinobi. He went to the tent of Konoha Medical with Naruto Uzumaki.

There, as Sasuke entered the tent, Sakura Haruno was the first one who saw him. She looked at him as if she didn't know him...they didn't say a word....

Finally, Sakura said "C'mon, I'll show you your bed..." Sasuke nods and follows her. As they arrived at his bed, she helped him sit on the bed and after that, she said "I'll tell the others that you need someone to heal you..." Sakura then started walking away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist "No. Stay, Sakura...please..." Sakura was shocked to the core but she refused to show it.

She looked at him and saw that fresh tears fell from the ravenette's eyes. Then, she saw all the moments he despised and pushed her away. Emotions filled her "Oh why would I do that?! Why do you care about me now? Me, the **_girl_** who fought Ino just to win your heart! The _**girl**_ who loved you since childhood!" Sakura felt her emotions

Hinata noticed this and "S-Sakura-san! Please come here for a moment! I need help with something..." the shy princess called "Listen, I gotta go..." Sakura says as she forced his hand off her wrist. And when she succeeded, she walked away.

*****

It hurt for Sasuke. As she walks away, he feels as if she's walking out of his life...never to be found again...

Naruto approached the Uchiha and sighed. "Ne, teme, how're you feeling...?" he asked as he neared him

"Peachy..."

"Okay, I get the sarcasm, teme."

"Dobe, what do you think should I do? I want her back...I've realized that deep in my heart, I love that woman..." Sasuke asks, caressing his bandaged arm

"Hoho. The teme needs love advice? Well, that's a first...anyway, you can always talk to her to stop her from being mad...she will accept you..." Naruto said as he smiled a cheeky smile.

"N-Naruto-kun, you need to rest." Hinata called and Naruto smiled "Welp, I gotta go, teme. I'm really sleepy. Ja ne!" the sun kissed blonde waved goodbye and left towards his bed.

*****

"Sigh...turns out no one is free anymore so, I'll be caring for you..." Sakura said as she puts a bowl by the bed as she props him up.

She stirs the soup and cools it down "Say ahhh..." she says as she gives the soup to him and he quickly opens his mouth and she feeds it to him.

She smiles a small one but it quickly fades away as she keeps giving soup to him and after he finished the whole bowl, Sasuke wipes his mouth but suddenly an idea came to him.

"Sakura can you help me with something?" he asks and Sakura raises an eyebrow "Okay, as long as my powers can manage it..." she replies

"Come closer, I'll whisper it to you..."

She came closer

"Closer..."

She came even closer

"Just a little bit closer..."

As she came more closer, Sasuke, mischievously kisses her lips in a quick manner - in a manner that is too quick for her to even react. She widened her eyes as she blushed a thousand shades of pink and red.

Sasuke smiles at her as they pull away

"A-Anyway, I gotta get new clothes for you...." Sakura says as she walks away, not noticing a smirk coming from the ravenette's mouth

***

"A-Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Hinata asks

"O-Oh yeah..." she replied

**_SHANNAROOO!! I GOT KISSED BY SASUKE UCHIHA?! The fudge?!_ **

*****

She walks back to Sasuke's bed, holding clothes but she couldn't help but think back at their little scene earlier...

"Here. Go on, change. I'll help you stand up..." she said as he smiles.

****

After that, the leader of the Medical Team, Shizune yelled

"Okay, minna! We'll be leaving tomorrow. We will ride boats back to the land of Fire and in every boat, a leader will be in charge. Yamanaka Ino will brief you in for the remaining duties tonight and the activities tomorrow." Shizune bows and leaves.

"Okay," Ino browses in her clipboard "Minna it's 6pm. Dinner will be served at 6:30 pm and we sleep at seven so as to wake up early. Then, the boats will arrive early too..." Ino said and everyone nodded in agreement.

****

They ate at 6:30 and had their free time at 6:40. Sasuke and Sakura then went to visit their friends in different parts of the camp.

Their first stop, Neji's bed. Tenten was in-charge of taking care of him but now that they look closer, they saw no Tenten.

"Welcome back, Uchiha." Neji greeted Sasuke and he nodded "Hello, Neji-kun!" Sakura said as she held on Sasuke's bandaged arm which Sasuke twitched at

_Sakura wtf is wrong with you?! Why are you calling him with that?!_

Neji sensed the jealous aura Sasuke is giving but he ignored it instead, focused on Sakura who was blabbering non-stop...she was back to her cheerful self.

"Ne, ne, Neji! How's it going with your girlfriend?" Sakura asks and Sasuke became intrigued

"U-Urasai, Sakura!"

"Hehehe..."

"What about you, Uchiha? How's it going with your girlfriend, Sakura?" Neji teased his serious aura gone from his whole being. Naruto's influencing everyone of his noisiness.

"S-She's not my girlfriend, Neji!" Sasuke denies but his inner says the opposite...

_At least, not yet..._

"Yeah! He's not...we're not...!" Sakura tries to think of an alibi but Neji laughed anyway

"Just kidding. Anyways, if you're looking for Tenten, I think she's checking the shipments of weapons Konoha is going to send to Suna, Kumo and Kiri." Neji says but Sakura shook her head "Nevermind, Neji. Anyway, we gotta check on the others too...matashita ne!" Sakura waves goodbye and leaves with Sasuke, her hand still holding his arm.

*******

Sakura and Sasuke next headed to Naruto's bed but found him sleeping and Hinata fixing his just emptied bowl of ramen.

"Konbawa, Hinata!" Sakura greeted and the shy girl looked on them and smiled

"Did the dobe just sleep only now?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded

"He said he was tired but I noticed him and his face was pale." Hinata said and Sakura nodded noticing the same thing

"I've asked him about it but..."

"He kissed you, didn't he, Hinata...?" Sakura said as she smirked and Hinata turned into an apple and fainted beside Naruto.

"Yare, yare...we better sleep too, Sasuke..." Sakura gestured him so that they could sleep...

Sasuke smiled as he follows her

_What the fudge is wrong with me? Sakura, why are you making me feel this way...?_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part 2 ~ Sasuke's Feelings...

[Play while Reading: This Time](https://youtu.be/F6zLtIxTYzY)

12 midnight...

Sasuke woke up because his dreams continue to plague him...he doesn't want to wake up late..

He turned the other way and he was shocked to see a back...quite literally.

Sakura was sleeping beside him and he could hear her soft breathing as she slept. Sasuke sighed and hesitantly hugged the girl and put his leg on hers.

His arms was around her possessively as if she would disappear if he doesn't hold onto her.

"I love you, Sakura...I hope you can forgive me for everything I did..." Sasuke mumbled as he kissed the black shirt on her back

_**Oh, I'm sorry girl** _   
_**For causing you much pain** _   
_**Didn't mean to make you cry** _   
_**Make your efforts all in Vain** _

_**And I apologize** _   
_**For all the things I've done** _   
_**You were loving me so much** _   
_**But all I did was let you down** _

_**Oh, I really don't** _   
_**Know just what to say** _   
_**All I know is that** _   
_**I want you to stay** _

Unbeknowst to him, Sakura heard the whole thing and she blushed as she felt Sasuke's lips on her back...

_Sasuke..._

*******

"Sasuke! Okite! Wake up! We need to eat breakfast! The boats to Konoha will arrive any minute!" Sakura said as she shook him slowly but firmly

"Hn...." he said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked onto her. He widened his eyes as he saw what she was wearing...

Her off-duty clothes. No forehead protector but rather a white dress that goes to her knees. Her sakura coloured hair cascading down her back and her emerald green eyes looked so innocent.

Don't get him started about her lips.

Those lingering lips on his. Her pink kissable lips...

_No! Sasuke focus!_

"Uh...yeah..."

"Okay! Go wash your face and come back here, alright?" she asks as she smiles and walks away, a skip in her steps

_**This time I'm not gonna let you slip away** _   
_**This time I'm not gonna let another day go by** _   
_**Without holding you so tight** _   
_**Without treating you so right** _   
_**This time I'm not gonna let go of your love** _   
_**This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all** _   
_**And I will never let you fall** _   
_**I'm gonna give you my all** _   
_**This time** _

*****

He wets his face along with his raven hair...he looks at his reflection as ripples form in the water due to the water dripping from his face.

_Am I feeling something towards my comrade? If I am, I wonder what?_

"Oi, Uchiha/teme!" two voices said at the same time and Sasuke looked behind him and sees Naruto and Neji

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asks as he too washes his face in the water

"Ne, Naruto, Neji...how would you express your love to someone you hurt?" Sasuke started and his two comrades looked at each other and back at Sasuke.

"Hm...well, of course, first I'll apologize for what I did and try to rebuild the bond we once shared..." Naruto says and Neji nods in agreement

"Yes and then, when I gain the closure, I'll do everything in my abilities to protect her, provide for her and love her with all my heart and soul..." Neji continues and Sasuke sighs

"It's not really helping my situation but I hope my decision is right too..." Sasuke whispers

"Oi! Gohan da!!!" Tenten's voice echoes as she calls them for breakfast

"Hai!"

******

The boats arrived and Ino directed everyone along with Sai and Shizune

"Careful, now! Take care of their injuries, medical nins!" Shizune instructed as they direct everyone in their boats

In one boat, there's 1 captain and six ninjas.

In Boat 6, the Captain is Kakashi and the passengers are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"OKAY! Is everything loaded up?" Sai asked as he was instructed by Ino

"Yeah!"

"Yosh! Ikou!" Ino and Shizune yells as their boat led the way, Ino winking secretly at Sakura and Sakura stuck out her tongue at her to which Ino just giggled at.

********

Sakura was assigned to monitor the surroundings, checking to possible ambushes etc.

Then, a huge wave stirred up, rocking the boats. Everyone held on but Sakura's hand slipped and she plummeted to her doom...

She falls and sinks into the water...

"SAKURA NO!!!" everyone except Sasuke yelled.

"SASUKE DO SOMETHING!!" Tenten yelled to the ravenette as he removes his shirt

"Way ahead of you!!" Sasuke yell and without hesitation, Sasuke dove in after the sinking kunoichi

_**Oh, I never thought** _   
_**That I was hurting you, yeah** _   
_**Now I know that I was wrong** _   
_**Now I know just what to do** _

_**Gonna try to be** _   
_**The best that I can be** _   
_**All I need is one more chance** _   
_**To make it up to you, you'll see** _

_**And there's one more thing** _   
_**That you oughta know** _   
_**All I know is that** _   
_**I don't want you to go** _

*******

Sakura tried to swim up back to the boat but something was pulling her down to the seabed. And soon, she ran out of air and was forced to open her mouth, bubbles coming out of it and she fainted...

_Tasukete...onegai...anyone please help..._

******

Sasuke held his breath as he swam down and was shocked to see a slowly sinking Sakura.

If she keep sinking, her head will hit the coral reef and she might...

_NO! I will not let that happen!_

Sasuke swam and succeeds on holding her head, preventing it from hitting the reef.

_She needs to wake up or she'll really die! Wait, what's that holding her ankle?_

Sasuke saw seaweed around the kunoichi's ankle and he swiftly breaks it off of her.

He placed his hands on her head and his mouth on hers.

He gave her air again and again...

****

Slowly her eye opened and her eyes widened but she lifts her hand and caressed his raven locks framing his face as if saying 'I'm okay now. Let's go back'

Sasuke nodded in agreement and pulled away from her. They both swam up and finally...

They finally breathed in fresh air..

Their friends helped them get back on the boat as they shivered.

_**This time I'm not gonna let you slip away** _   
_**This time I'm not gonna let another day go by** _   
_**Without holding you so tight** _   
_**Without treating you so right** _   
_**This time I'm not gonna let go of your love** _   
_**This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all** _   
_**And I will never let you fall** _   
_**I'm gonna give you my all** _   
_**This time** _

******

Naruto prepared warm water from the ship's cargo and put it in a basin and Tenten let the two dip their feet in it, providing a bit of warmth

Hinata covered the two with a big bath towel, lessening their cold feeling

"Ne, Sasuke...kun..." Sakura started which surprised the Uchiha

"N-Nani?"

"Arigato for saving me...if you didn't save me, I wouldn't be here..." she says as she forces her face onto his shoulder

"Doitashimashite..." he replies

"And about what you said last night...actually, I heard it..." Sakura started again

"Eh?!"

"I...love you too, Sasuke-kun. I forgive you too...I'm ready to love again..." she says and Sasuke looked on her and smiled.

He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead, nose and lips

_**This time I'm not gonna let you slip away** _   
_**This time I'm not gonna let another day go by** _   
_**Without holding you so tight** _   
_**Without treating you so right** _   
_**This time I'm not gonna let go of your love** _   
_**This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all** _   
_**And I will never let you fall** _   
**_I'm gonna give you my all_ **   
_**This time** _

" **This time** , I assure you, Haruno Sakura, **I'm not gonna let go of your love**...you won't regret loving me again..." Sasuke says and Sakura smiles at his confession

**_G_ ** **_onna give you my all_ **   
**_My all..._ **

"I love you..." both said in unison...

_**This time...** _

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad under the username ReinesYatogami647


End file.
